The present disclosure relates generally to the field of satellite communication. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to airborne satellite communication. Currently, satellite communication systems may be able to provide up to 400 Mbps peak data to an airplane using a constellation of low earth orbit (LEO) satellites, but cannot source more than four-hundred megabytes per second (400 Mbps). Demand for data on airplanes is continually increasing and increasing the data available on airplanes is challenging. As demand for in-flight data usage increases, more than 400 Mbps will be required.